Frucien One-Shots
by smileandlove21
Summary: A compilation of one-shot stories of Freya Mikaelson and Lucien Castle
1. unexpected loophole

**Freya's POV**  
Its been a week since Lucien and I share a night together. We were both wasted and emotional that night. He was broken from the betrayal of Aurora and I was stressed from all the family drama. 

_Flashback_  
 _Drinking tequilla is my way to numb my thoughts and feelings towards my family drama. What an eventful day for the Mikaelson family this is and I need some air from all of it just for tonight. Technically my brother are not in favor of me going clubbing tonigh but I mean come on! I need to break free just a little bit and continue to be a Mikaelson witch tomorrow._

 _"Well,well, I didn't expect you to be here this late." a voice said. I ignored him and continue drinking._  
 _"After your excellent plan today, I expect some smile in that face of your, love." he continued. I looked at my side to find him smirking at me._  
 _"Lucien if you want to fight then be back tomorrow because tonight I'm having my break." I bitterly replied at him_  
 _"Oh come on love. I'm here to take my "break" as well. Since I saw you here maybe I could have fun as well." he whispered my ear sending chills all over my body._

 _Just as expected, we danced,flirted and drink as long as we want._

 _"Want some fun mighty Lucien?" I flirted at him_  
 _"What's on your mind,love?" he obviously flirted back. I quickly kissed him on the his lips as we dance on the dancefloor of the club._

 _Until he vampire speed us to his penthouse and quickly tearing each others clothes. The rest is history._

 _The morning after that happened, I quickly got dressed and went home to the compound._

 _End of Flashback_

Lucien never stops to send flowers, chocolates and stuffs everyday after that night. My brothers are confused as to why Lucien would do such a thing. Each gift he sent is thrown to the trash by my brothers especially Niklaus. He is furious to know that Lucien is still hitting on me.

Two weeks passed and I feel something different about my body. I can feel dizziness in the morning and crazy cravings. That's when I noticed that I was late. It can't be! Lucien is the last person I had sex with which means that...oh god! This is one hell of a problem! I can't avoid but feel terrified not for me but for the child I'm carrying right now. My brothers would hear it and I don't know what would be their reactions.

I gathered Elijah, Niklaus and Hayley in the office. They seem confused on what the problem might be. Breathe Freya. You can do this.

 _ **"I'm pregnant."**_ __I said closing my eyes  
 _ **"What do you mean you are pregnant?!"**_ __Niklaus yelled at me  
 _ **"It was unexpected! I never thought this would happen! He is a vampire for pete's sake!"**_ __I yelled back at him. They were shocked at my sudden revelation.  
 _ **"Who is it Freya? Is he someone we know?"**_ __Elijah calmly said.  
 _ **"Its Lucien."**_ __I said. Then Niklaus pinned me against the wall. Furious at the revelation who the father of my child is.  
 _ **"You are lying! He can't have a child! If that child is one of the loopholes then I'd rather use it against its own father!"**_ __He yelled. I can feel the tears flowing in my cheeks.

Hayley and Elijah grip on Nik so that he could let me go. Then Niklaus vanished. Hayley comforted me as I continue to cry.

 _ **"Don't be afraid Freya. I have your back. We will take care of this baby. Don't mind that hybrid bastard. He will not use that baby against anyone. "**_ __Hayley said patting my back. Then I felt Elijah's hand on my shoulder. Shock is still evident on his face.  
 _ **"I will tale care of Niklaus, sister. He will not harm the child or you for that matter."**_ __Elijah said smiling at me then vanished to find Nik.

After that "meeting", I went back to my room and there I saw a bouquet of red roses on the bed. I quickly grab it and read the card attached to it.

 _Meet me on the park now. -Lucien_

I quickly showered and changed my clothing. Of course, I have use my magic to go outside the compound. I headed towards the park. There I sas Lucien sitting on the bench near a tree. I sit next to him and looked at him. 

_**"What do you want now Lucien?"**_ __I asked. He looked at me then to my stomach.  
 _ **"I know about it Freya. The ancestors told me about it. Its another loophole I guess."**_ __He replied. Never have I ever seen Lucien this serious before.  
 _ **"I guess so. Niklaus isn't happy about it."**_ __I said staring at the sky. He then grab my arm and faced me to him.  
 _ **"I won't let him harm my child!"**_ __He said firmly. I free myself from his grip and stand up. He stand up as well.  
 _ **"I can take care of my child alone. If this is all you want to meet about then I need to go home."**_ __I said walking out of the park. He then grab my arm thy caused me to crash on his chest. What shocked me is when he hugged me tightly.  
 _ **"I will not let anything happen to you or to our bundle of joy, Freya. I will protect you even if it against your family. I will kill anyone who will cause you harm. I promise you that."**_ __he said. I hugged him back and felt the concern and love he already have for our child.

Then he vampire speed us to a house few miles from New Orleans. Leaving his revenge against my brothers. Leaving everything behind and start something new with the little bundle of joy inside me. 

Our child was indeed an unexpected loophole. A loophole that brought me the love of my life and the happiness I longed for.


	2. I'm yours

**Freya's POV**  
He broke up with me then left me. He left me without even saying goodbye. He left just because he thought I cheated on him. It was all a lie that Nik arranged so we would end our relationship. He never liked Lucien for me. I mean he never liked anyone for Rebekah but I'm his older sister for pete's sake! I can handle myself but he just like to control everybody's life. Now, here I am laying on the sofa, holding the necklace he gave me on our anniversary. 

_**"Oh come on Freya! He is not worth your time. I know him long enough to know his tactics about women."**_ __Nik said entering the room. I just ignored him. Its better that way than picking a fight with my brother.  
 _ **"Stop it already Niklaus! You have been pestering Freya for a month now. You've done enough."**_ __Elijah firmly said to Nik. Good thing I have Elijah as my noble brother. Unlike Nik, Elijah seems to approve the relationship I have with Lucien.  
 _ **"You're right Elijah. Its been a month and you should probably move on sister. I guess by now Lucien is already enjoying his freedom."**_ __he teasingly said to me. That's it! I throw him across the room using my magic and immediately stand up. I can see his fangs and veins already showing.  
 _ **"I had enough of you Niklaus! You have done enough! Said enough! You ruined my life! You controlled my life! My happiness! Just because you don't have one doesn't mean you have the right to take it away from anyone especially your sisters! You are a selfish and ignorant brother! I searched for this family for a ling time but now I realized that it was you who destroyed this family! You destroy everything you touch Niklaus. Don't you ever think that I can't kill you because I can and I will!"**_ __I said using my powers to pin Niklaus to the wall and slowly killing him.  
 _ **"Freya! Stop! He is still our brother!"**_ __Elijah yelled. I ignored him as I felt my power slowly taking control of me.

Then I felt someone hugged me from behind. I know that smell. His smell. His arms around my waist. He then whispered in my ear. 

_**"Freya, you need to stop. You wouldn't want Hope to be fatherless do you? Please sweetheart, release him."**_ __He said calmly. I released Nik and hugged him. How I missed him. His literally my eveything. He is the only one who can calm me down.  
 _ **"I missed you, Lucien. I love you so much, my love. It was all a lie. I would never cheat on you"**_ __I explained. He put his finger on my lips.  
 _ **"I know. Elijah explained it to me already,love."**_ __he replied. I looked at Elijah and saw him smiled at me. He carried the unconscious Nik outside the room to give us privacy to talk.

I quickly kissed him on the lips. At first he was shocked then he responded to my kiss. Oh how I miss his lips. I jump on him and put my legs around him. Then he pinned me against the wall and started kissing my neck. I can't help but moan when I felt his bulged on my spot.

 _ **"Oh Lucien. I want you so much right now."**_ __I seductively said. Lust is evident in his eyes.  
 _ **"Mmmm Freya. I want you too but not here. Your brothers would hear us."**_ __He said. He is right. I don't want them hearing that.

Lucien immediately vampire speed us to his penthouse. We immediately tore each others clothes and went to his bedroom. Our moans and groans could be heard in the whole penthouse. We really did paid off the whole month we were separated. After our intense lovemaking, I observed Lucien. He truly is handsome.

 _ **"What are you looking at me like that?"**_ __He asked smiling at me. He rubs my back as I put my head on his chest.  
 _ **"Just thinking how lucky I am to have you. How much I love you."**_ __I said smiling at him. He kissed my forehead.  
 _ **"We are lucky to have each other,love. I love you too, my darling Freya. No man can have you because you are mine and mine alone."**_ __He firmly said  
 _ **"I'm yours, Lucien."**_ __I said kissing his lips.


	3. until we met again

**Freya's POV**

Lucien and Aurora are screaming in pain as Vincent and Davina continuously chanting the spell that slowly kills them for good. Niklaus is smiling at what he is witnessing while Elijah is keeping the straight face. I can't bare to look at Lucien dying in front of me. This is not what I wanted for him. This is not what I wanted for us.

 _ **"Arghhhhh! Freya!"**_ Lucien yelled. I quickly looked at him. We keep on staring at each others eyes. He can't come to me because of the barrier Vincent and Davina put around him and Aurora. I went close to the barrier and he did the same thing.

 _ **"Freya! Don't stand too close!"**_ __Hayley yelled at me but I ignored her. My eyes are locked with Lucien.

I immediately let myself inside the barrier and hugged Lucien tightly. I can't feel the spell but he does. It kills me everytime he screams in pain. I hugged him tighter. I can feel the tears running down my cheeks right now.

 _ **"Don't cross the barrier Elijah! You will be trapped inside and die with them."**_ __Vincent yelled at Elijah.

 _ **"My sister is inside! I don't want her to die!"**_ he yelled back at Vincent.

 _ **"She won't die. I can tell that she is protecting herself from the spell."**_ __Vincent explained.

Vincent is right. I'm protecting myself from the pain of the spell but I can't do with Lucien. I can feel that any minute now the spell would be complete. He looked at me and kissed me on my lips. I close my eyes and savor the feeling of having his lips on mine. He stopped and smiled at me.

 _ **"I love you so much, Freya Mikaelson."**_ he said then a bright light blinded all of us which meant that the spell is complete. What I saw made me cry even more.

 _ **"NO! Lucien!"**_ I yelled still crying. I hold in my hand the ashes of him. The only thing that is left of him. Elijah tries to help me stand up but I throw him on the other side of the room.

 _ **"You did this! I tried to reason with you but you never listened to me! You still did your plan to kill him. He was all that I wanted! Now he is gone forever!"**_ I yelled at Elijah. I can see the guilt in his face. Everyone in the room just watched us.

 _ **"I saved you countless times from your enemies because you are my brother! I just asked you to not go with the plan. Lucien is already ready to surrender because I asked him to . This is how you repay me! Killing the man I love. The only man I will love. I hate you!"**_ I yelled at all of them. I used my magic to collect Lucien's ashes and sealed it on a container.

No one dared to make a move towards me. I walked out of the scene and used my magic to sent me back to the compound. I started gathering my things and clothes.

 _ **"I wouldn't do that if I were you, love"**_ __a voice said. That voice I know who it belongs to. I turn around and saw Lucien.

 _ **"You are not real. You just died in front of me."**_ I sternly said. He just smirked at me.

 _ **"Maybe. I just wanted to say goodbye properly, Freya."**_ __he casually said walking towards me. I tried touching him but I can't. We stand so close together but I can't touch him.

 _ **"I'm sorry for this. I should have give in to my feelings with you and we could have run away just like you suggested but I didn't listen. Don't blame it all on Elijah, my love. He just did what he needs to do. I know how much you love your family, Freya. You searched and longed for them for a thousand years. Don't let go to waste because of what happened. Anger doesn't suit an angel like you, my love. Remember all the times we were together, use it as a motivation to move on and be happy with them. I love you so much, my love. Be happy for me okay? Goodbye is not a good term. So until we meet again, my love"**_ he said vanishing again forever.

I started placing my clothes and things back to where it used to be. I went to the balcony and stare at the stars above.

 _ **"I love you too, Lucien Castle. Until we meet again, my love."**_ __I said in the air. A tear fell on my eye as I said that. I felt the coldness of the air as if it is enveloping me in a hug. I just smiled and looked again in the stars above.


	4. Possessive

**Freya's POV**

Being with him was the best thing that happened to me. Although there are some disadvantages being with Lucien Castle. 

_**"Why do you have to flirt with her?! I can totally tell that she likes you!"**_ __I yelled at Lucien as we enter his penthouse  
 _ **"I did not flirt with her, love. I'm trying to be nice. You just misunderstood the situation."**_ __he explained trying to reach me  
 _ **"Nice? That's the same reason you told me the last time we fought! You really can't be satisfied with one!"**_ __I yelled trying to avoid his attempts to hold me.

Lucien and I have been together for 5 months already. During that 5 months with him, we fought almost everyday since he can't stop himself from flirting with other women and that infuriates me every single time. This needs to stop and I can only think of one way to do it.

 _ **"Love, please let's just forget it and make love all night long."**_ __he whispered in my ear as he hug me closer to his body. I used my magic to throw him in the bedroom and trap him there.  
 _ **"You make love to yourself you dickhead. We need a break and that break begins now, Lucien. I had enough of your antics."**_ __I said  
 _ **"Freya! Don't leave me! Damn it! Let me out! We don't need a damn break!"**_ __He yelled banging on the door of the bedroom. I just smirked and leave his penthouse.

3 days passed...

Three days since Lucien and I temporarily broke up because of his stupid flirting moments. Every single hour, take note every hour of the day, he would sent me various gifts that annoys me even more. He really thinks that he can buy me? Damn him!

 _ **"We should go out tonight! Girls night! Forget the boys for a night and have fun."**_ __Hayley suggested.  
 _ **"Yeah I need that. Lucien's gifts are suffocating me. He should learn his lesson never to mess with me."**_ __I agreed  
 _ **"Yeah I'm in."**_ __Camille agreed  
 _ **"That's settled then! New Orleans club we go!"**_ __Hayley happily said

Nightfall came, we enter Rousseau and smile to each other. We danced and drink tequila non stop. A guy danced his way to me and flirts at me. I flirted back at him and dance along with him. Then all of a sudden I was dragged out of the club. I also see Hayley and Camille being dragged by Elijah and Nik to who knows where.

After a few moment, I found myself on Lucien's penthouse. He pinned me against the wall and angrily looked at me. With the number of tequila I drank, I just laughed at him.

 _ **"You are such a bastard for taking me out of the bar. I'm having so much fun."**_ __I said laughing still at him  
 _ **"Flirting with that asshole is not fun for me, Freya. You are mine and mine alone!"**_ He firmly stated tightening his grip on my arms above my head.  
 _ **"Nah ah. We broke up. The end. It means that I can do what I want and flirt with whoever I want."**_ __I replied back. That even made more angry. He then vamp speed us to his bedroom and throw me on the bed.  
 _ **"You are mine, Freya Mikaelson. I marked you as mine and if I have to mark you all over again I would do it. "**_ __he said getting on top of my body.  
 _ **"How possessive you are, Mr. Castle. Do you now feel whenever I see you flirting with those women?"**_ __I seductively said touching his chest. He groan at the sensation. I know his weaknesses and only I can do it. He knows that very well.  
 _ **"So that was a payback for me, love? Well you really pissed me off . I would kill that bastard for touching what's mine. For your punishment, I would make you remember that only I can pleasure and love you."**_ __he seductively said.

He then tore our clothes apart and make love to me over and over again. The next morning, I saw no Lucien beside me.

 _ **"Lucien?"**_ __I said sitting up on the bed. He then entered the room with a rose in his mouth and a tray of breakfast meal.  
 _ **"Breakfast in bed specially made with love by yours truly."**_ __He said smiling at me and putting the tray on my lap. This ia what I love the most with Lucien. He is the sweetest asshole you could have as a boyfriend.  
 _ **"I'm sorry, my love. You know that I would never love anyone else as much as I love you. You are the only one for me. I would never flirt with anyone else again. I would die without you. You are the angel in my hell life."**_ __he sincerely said. I know that he meant every wors he said and that make me more in love with him. I pulled him close to me and kisses him passionately. He then pulled back and smirked back.  
 _ **"I guess I'm forgiven and have you back again?"**_ __he asked  
 _ **"Maybe. Observation is still a must for a few months"**_ __I playfully replied as I start to eat the breakfast he prepared.  
 _ **"Observe all you want but you can't run away from me."**_ __he replied  
 _ **"You are one stupid lunatic possessive boyfriend I ever have, Mr Castle."**_ __I stated pecking his lips. He licked his lips and smirked at me.  
 _ **"Soon you would be stuck with a stupid lunatic possessive husband, Mrs Castle."**_ __He seductively said.  
 _ **"That's why I love you ever more."**_ __I replied smiling at him  
 _ **"I love you too, my love."**_ __He said smiling back at me.

Guess I' m stuck with a stupid lunatic possessive boyfriend forever.


	5. Too Late

**Lucien's POV**

You will only realize the worth of one person when that person is already gone. I know that now. Everything that happened, every interaction we had, every smile and anger we felt on each other came rushing back to me. To be honest, I never felt it before all of it was an act to get her but now I regret everything, every word I said to her, every single time I tried to kill her. I regret all of it.

Now, I'm here watching from afar how her siblings throw her ashes on the sea. Each of them have a message for her. Many people adored her and now here for her. **I'm here for you**. All of them are crying especially her siblings. The greatest lost of the Mikaelson family was her. A sister that searched for them for a thousand years. A sister that longed for the love of a family that was taken away from her. A sister that would do anything for the safety of her family. That mainly describe her. A dedicated and loving sister of the Mikaelson family.

After the memorial ceremony, I quickly went to the shore where her siblings throw her ashes. I said to myself that I would not cry but in the end I find myself kneeling in the shore crying and looking at the sunset. I compose myself and sit on the sand.

 _ **"I know you despise me for what I've done to you and your family. I know I'm not worthy to be here right now talking to you but I guess I need to get this off my chest because I seriously hold my tears for almost two days. I know you can't hear me but at least I got to try and say what I need to say. I'm sorry. Sorry for being an full of himself asshole who always flirts at you every single time we meet. Sorry for hurting you and using you in my plans. Sorry for being the beast. I'm too late for my apologies but you made me realize that everything was not all about revenge and killing. Sometimes we have to learn to forgive and maybe forget the past in order to live with the present. I've tried to talk to your siblings but all I received was threats for what I have done. I know I deserved that but I guess they are not ready to forget when they lost you in the process of stopping me. You know I actually liked you no let me rephrase that I love you. I love you for what you are. I love you when you angry. I love you when you are pissed at me. I love you because you are the strongest person I know. I love you because you are Freya Mikaelson. This time its for real, love. I guess I'm really too late to realize that. Too late to realize that I killed the woman I love. How I wish I could turn back time to hug or kiss you one last time but I can't. I'm not a powerful witch like you. I'm weak. You made me weak and every single day I would wake up to tell myself that I'm weak. I'm weak because I let go someone as genuine as you are. I guess I don't have any ashes to throw on the sea but I don't deserve to touch you anymore not even your ashes. I think I've said enough for you. I'm leaving for good. Away from your family and away from you. For the last time, I love you Freya Mikaelson and I'm sorry."**_ I sincerely said on the sea.

I stand up and started walking away from the shore. I glance one last time and vamp speed away to the airport.

I have returned for revenge but now I'm leaving with nothing but a heartbreak and a broken soul.


	6. Come with me

**Freya's POV**

In a span of three years a lot has happened in the family. Both negative and positive events occurred in everyone except me. They are all happy with the current love relationship they have with each other but I feel alone and outcast from then every time we have gatherings.

Right now, I'm relaxing in the office while my siblings are busy with their own life. The oldest sister of the Mikaelsons, lonely and still an outcast in terms of relationship. I decided to go to the New Orleans cemetery since he is the only one I ran to when I'm down.

Here I am in front of his tombstone. Its been 3 years since I last saw him. I saw him suffering and dying in front of me. There is nothing I can do that time. Elijah had me restrained and I just endured the pain of watching him die until I passed out. Maybe that's the reason I outcast myself from my own family. I somehow feel anger and betrayal from them. They killed the one person I wanted the most.

 _ **"Hey. I guess I know why I'm here right now. You know I never liked you in the first place but maybe your stupid charms and sarcastic remarks did its magic on me. 3 years and I'm still here talking like an idiot in front of your tombstone. Guess I'm desperate for someone to talk to."**_ __I said touching his tombstone. Yup! I have been a consistent visitor of him. Maybe to somehow lessen the grief and guilt I feel until now.

 _ **"You could always talk to me, love."**_ __a voice said behind me. I quickly turned around and there he is in flesh. Shocked is evident in my face still staring at him.

 _ **"Lucien. How... how did this happen? I saw you.."**_ __I said but he cut in

 _ **"Die? I think not, love. You doubted your brother so much."**_ __he said smiling at me. I can still can't believe what I'm seeing

 _ **"You mean Elijah?"**_ __I asked and he nodded.

 _ **"Yes. Elijah did reverse the spell but he also saved my life from consistent threats given by Niklaus bu letting me go as far as I can from New Orleans."**_ __he explained walking over to me. When is already in front of me, I can't help but hold my breath and looked at him.

 _ **"Breath Freya. I'm real okay?"**_ __he said letting me touch his chest. He is real! This is so unpredictable. How can Elijah held on this secret for 3 years?

 _ **"Elijah always update me on you, love. That's why I immediately went back here to check you personally. And I might say you look devastating."**_ __he said smirking at me.

 _ **"Why would you want an update from Elijah about me?"**_ __I curiously asked him. He smiled at me then hugged me which surprised me.

 _ **"Why would I not? I need to know if the woman I love is in perfect condition before I take her to see the world with me."**_ __he casually explained. I immediately pushed him and looked at him in disbelief.

 _ **"You love me? See the world with you? What the..."**_ __I said in disbelief.

 _ **"Come on, love. Do you really think your brother would let me live if it wasn't for you? I proved to them for almost 3 years the love I have for you. That's why I'm here to ask you to see the world with me. I already asked your pathetic brothers and they said yes.**_ __ **"** he explained

 _ **"Does the woman you love can also shop all she wants when you see the world with her?"**_ __I playfully asked him.

 _ **"Shop till every single store in every freaking country is already empty. Please Freya, come with me. "**_ __he asked kneeling in front of me. He is just asking me to come with him yet I feel lile he is proposing already.

 _ **"Okay.**_ **"** I simply replied. He then stand up and hugged me tightly. He looked at me and said the words I waited for 3 years.

 _ **"I love you, Freya. I know I waited for 3 years..."**_ __He said but I cut him off with a passionate kiss on his lips.

 _ **"I love you too. Let's go and see the world already, Mr. Castle"**_ __I said intertwining my hand with his.

 _ **"Alright then. I don't my lady to wait any longer. Be ready, Ms Mikaelson."**_ __He replied smiling at me


	7. Knight and shining armor

**Freya's POV**

Being the only human in the family sucks. I'm always used as a bait to lure my brothers to their certain deaths yet they always saves the day. Now here I am inside the trunk of the car captured once again by Niklaus lunatic ex, Aurora. She really is a lunatic and I don't know how Niklaus loved someone like her. Then all of sudden the trunk of the car was opened and I saw the lunatic herself smiling at me.

 _ **"Rise and shine, love. We are here."**_ Aurora said while motioning his two minions to carry me inside the cabin. Her two minions placed me in a couch and walked out of the cabin.

 _ **"Maybe we should take that off. Its nice if we could talk for a bit before your brothers come to rescue you." she said taking off the cloth in my mouth.**_

 _ **"What the hell do you want from them? Have you done enough? Your precious Lucien just killed Camille and now you kidnapped me for a stupid revenge against Niklaus."**_ I angrily stated at her. And the lunatic just laughed at me.

 _ **"Lucien is nothing to me, Freya. I just used him to get Nik. You seem jealous?"**_ she curiously said

 _ **"Me? Jealous? Are you insane? Oh wait! You are! Lucien is not really my type of guy to be with."**_ I said smirking at her. She lean in closer to me.

 _ **"Oh really? That's not what I see in you precious little eyes. You can deny all you want, sweetie but I know you feel something for that fool."**_ she teasingly said to me. She walked towards the chair across me and sit down.

 _ **"You know maybe Lucien will be your one true love but we all know that your brothers wouldn't approve of it especially Nik. He despise Lucien just like how you despise me right now."**_ she added **.** I just rolled my eyes at her. God I really hate this woman. Where the hell are they?

Just then the door of the cabin burst open revealing Lucien with two hearts on his hands. Aurora quickly stand up and shock is evident in her face and also my eyes. Lucien drop the hearts on the ground and walked towards Aurora smirking.

 _ **"Do you really think I wouldn't know what you are doing? Using Freya as bait to lure them. What a stupid plan Aurora."**_ __Lucien stated. Instead of becoming afraid of him, Aurora just smiled widely and clapped her hands together.

 _ **"Great! Lucien is here! Now we could start torturing Freya."**_ she enthusiastically said facing towards me.

Lucien then break Aurora neck and left her on the floor. He walked towards me and untangled the rope on my hands and feet. I'm still in state of shock from what is happening right now. I keep staring at him as Lucien carried me out of the cabin and into the middle of the woods. He let me stand up and looked at me.

 _ **"Would you stop staring at me already? You look creepy, love."**_ __he said

 _ **"Why did you save me? I mean am I included in your diabolical plan to destroy our family."**_ I curiously asked him crossing my arms on my chest.

 _ **"Let's just say that my "diabolical" plan as you called it is exclusively for your brothers. Besides, I like you, Freya. You are different in someways from your siblings."**_ he explained

 _ **"Oh. Okay. Can I go home now?"**_ __I asked him and he laughed at me

 _ **"Of course,love. Just don't tell your pathetic brothers that I saved you from Aurora."**_ he said smiling at me. Okay, he is cute when he smiles. That's it.

 _ **"Whatever. Just take me home."**_ I said rolling my eyes at him.

He grabbed me and in a few minutes we are already a few blocks away from the compound. Of course, he wouldn't want the Strix to see him. I was about to walk towards the compound when he grabbed my arm and hugged me.

 _ **"No thank you for your knight and shining armor, love?"**_ he asked still hugging me.

 _ **"Fine. Thank you for saving my life."**_ __I monotonously said. I tried to be as monotonous as I can be to resist smiling to him.

 _ **"You are really a dark one, Freya Mikaelson. One way or another, you will learn not to resist my charms, love."**_ __he proudly said smirking at me

 _ **"And there he goes again but thank you. Good night, Lucien."**_ I said

 _ **"Good night, Freya."**_ __he replied

As I walk towards the compound, I can't help but smile at what happened earlier. I guess I found myself a lunatic knight and shining armor who calls himself, Lucien Castle.


	8. Pregnant

**Author's Note:** I would like to thank LivwellisUltimate for giving me this idea. Thank you! :)

 **Freya's POV**

Two weeks. Two freaking weeks since I found out that I have a little Lucien growing inside me. At first, my family is not really fond of the news I revealed but they have no choice but to embrace the fact that I am indeed pregnant with Lucien Castle's child on which the father himself doesn't know about. It leads down to where I am right now. Currently, I'm outside of his penthouse. I press the doorbell and few minutes later, the door open to reveal Lucien.

 _ **"Freya, what a pleasant surprise."**_ __Lucien asked as he opens the door fully so I can come inside. I'm already fidgeting my fingers and faced him. Never have I been so nervous about something especially when it comes to Lucien. I guess this revelation will not only affect me but also his lifestyle.

 _ **"There's something you should know."**_ I nervously said. He walks towards me and smiled then he suddenly put his hand on my stomach. I looked at him with wide eyes.

 _ **"Do you honestly believe that I wouldn't know? I already heard its heartbeat way before you press that doorbell."**_ __Lucien replied still smiling at me.

 _ **"Okay. And your reaction would be?"**_ I asked him. He then hugged me tightly and of course I hugged back.

 _ **"You made me the happiest man on earth right now, love. I never thought this would happen especially now that I'm a vampire."**_ __he whispered in my ears. I smiled at what he said. I guess he is happy with it. I didn't replied but instead I hugged him tighter.

Weeks passed, Lucien already moved in the compound to help me with during my pregnancy. My stomach starts to show a bit. Hayley is very excited with the new baby and I can say the same for my brothers though Niklaus doesn't show it. Lucien is very overprotective which I find cute and irritating at the same time. He doesn't want me to do anything without supervision on which my siblings and Hayley find it hilarious. Most especially he doesn't anyone near me except for close friends and my family of course. Right now, I'm in the kitchen cooking when Lucien steal the pan from me and guided me back to the couch.

 _ **"Lucien! What are you doing?"**_ I shouted crossing my arms on my chest.

 _ **"Love, you should have called me. I can cook for you. For the love of god don't shout okay?"**_ Lucien calmly replied.

 _ **"I can cook for myself, thank you very much. I'm pregnant for god's sake not disabled."**_ I irritably replied at him. He was about to reply when Hayley called my name.

 _ **"We will talk about this later on."**_ I sternly said walking away from him and of course he is already right behind me. As I went down the stairs, I saw Stefan Salvatore talking to Niklaus and Elijah. I quickly went to them and greeted Stefan.

 _ **"Hey!"**_ I greeted Stefan smiling at him. Lucien is still quietly observing us. He is giving Stefan sharp looks. What a dork!

 _ **"Freya! Its been awhile."**_ __Stefan replied smiling back at me.

 _ **"What brings you here in New Orleans? Another vampire hunter problem I assume?"**_ I teasingly said to him. He laughed and suddenly he stop laughing.

 _ **"What's that? Is that a heartbeat?"**_ __Stefan asked. Niklaus, Elijah and Hayley looked at me at the same time. Then Stefan looked at me and realization hit him.

 _ **"You're pregnant."**_ __Stefan stated. Then Lucien immediately put me behind him and bare his fangs towards Stefan.

 _ **"Woah! Easy there. I don't have any plans on hurting her. "**_ __Stefan said backing away and raising both of his hands to surrender. Niklaus smirked, Hayley is resisting herself not to laugh and Elijah is just watching the scene.

 _ **"You better be because I will have no problem tearing you from limb to limb."**_ __Lucien threatens Stefan. I walked in front of Lucien and caress his chest.

 _ **"Lucien, please. Stefan is a friend. Calm down."**_ I calmly said. He did what he is told and calmed down. Though he sternly looks at Stefan as he put his arm around my waist protectively. Niklaus then clapped his hand together grabbing all our attention.

 _ **"Alright. Since we have a guest inside our home, why don't you join us for dinner? Can't let the pregnant lady to starve."**_ __Nik teasingly said walking towards the dining room. We followed him towards the dining room. As usual, Lucien is sitting beside me while Stefan sits across me. Lucien won't stop throwing hard stares at Stefan. I lean on Lucien and whispered.

 _ **"Would you stop throwing dagger looks on Stefan. Start eating, Lucien."**_ __I whispered. He then stand up and walk away from the room. I sighed and continue eating.

 _ **"What happened to Lucien?"**_ Hayley curiously asked.

 _ **"He is just being dramatic."**_ I simply replied. Niklaus laughed and I looked at him.

 _ **"Something funny, brother?"**_ __I irritably asked Nik.

 _ **"Just a brotherly tip. Lucien is overprotective when it comes to the things he owns, sister. I've known that man for almost a thousand years and yet he is still the same stable boy I once knew. Too scared to lose anything."**_ Nik explained.

 _ **"So that guy is the father of your child?"**_ Stefan asked.

 _ **"Obviously."**_ I stated rolling my eyes. Then Lucien returned with a tumbler on his hands. He handed it to me and sit down.

 _ **"Drink. I know that this meal won't satisfy our child."**_ Lucien said emphasizing the word "our" like he is declaring something. Although he is correct. Human food can't sustain my appetite considering I'm carrying a child of vampire so human blood is needed. After the dinner, Stefan left which clearly make Lucien calm and happy. Such an overprotective fool he is. I went to my room to take a shower. As I finished my shower, I went out of the bathroom only to see Lucien already in the room looking outside the window.

 _ **"No need to hide your body, love. Already seen it."**_ Lucien said turning his attention to me and of course to my naked body. I quickly put my clothes on and that stupid bastard is still looking at me while I dress up. As I lay down the bed, I saw Lucien looking at my stomach.

 _ **"Come on. You can touch it."**_ I said smiling at him. I raised my shirt a bit to reveal the little baby bump forming. He looked at first and I nodded. His hands found its way to my little baby bump.

I saw Lucien smiling and savoring the moment of having his hands on my baby bump. The mighty Lucien Castle, first sire of my brother is smiling and fascinated by the fact that his child is growing inside of me. I can see the love and excitement in his eyes. I guess his overprotective tendencies is just his way to show how much he love and care for our child.

 _ **"I'm sorry for the way I acted awhile ago. I just don't want anything harm come to our baby, Freya. This baby you are carrying is the most important thing in my life right now. Of course, the mother is also included in the list."**_ __Lucien sincerely explained. Is he saying what I think he is saying?

 _ **"I love you, Freya. I guess few weeks of being with you made me realize that. I don't want to lose you and our child. I would die if something like that happened."**_ __Lucien sadly added. I put my finger on his lips to silence him then I kissed him passionately. He responded to my kiss and it lasted for few minutes until we decided to end it.

 _ **"I love you too"**_ I said smiling at him. He smiled back and hugged me from behind. His hand is solely on my stomach. I smiled and drifted to sleep.


	9. Wedding

**Author's Note: I borrowed the last sentence of Lucien's vow from the novel of The Notebook. Credits :)**

 _How could a heart like yours?_

 _Ever love a heart like mine?_

 **Freya's POV**

Everyone is busy preparing for the biggest event or I would rather say biggest event of my life. My feelings right now is a mixture of pure bliss and nervousness. Why wouldn't I be? I mean its my freaking wedding day today! Yup, the oldest sibling and powerful witch of the Mikaelson family is tying the knot today. I guess no one would have guessed that a woman like me would get married soon rather than later. Of course, with my overprotective brothers, the man I love didn't get the approval at first. In short version, he literally begged them for almost 6 months for the approval of the marriage. He was interrogated and there is also a bit of torture that he endured for the past 6 months before this special day. Good thing, he can heal fast or I would have to marry a seriously injured man. Right now, I'm preparing myself for the wedding with the help of my sister, Rebekah and Cami.

 _ **"You look simply gorgeous, sister. Specially thanks to yours truly."**_ Rebekah complimented. Smiling at me in the mirror. I looked at myself and damn I literally upgraded today.

 _ **"Thank you, sister. You really did a good job on me and of course on everything."**_ I replied smiling at her. Rebekah and I went to the other room to put my dress. I saw Cami smiling at me and pointing my dress. As soon as I saw it, my mouth literally dropped. This is the first time I saw it since Rebekah insisted to reveal it on the day of the wedding.

I slowly walk towards my wedding dress and touch it. I turn around and saw Rebekah and Cami smiling widely at me. I can literally see real diamonds attach on the dress.

 _ **"Where the hell did you get that dress? Those are real diamonds, Rebekah!"**_ I exclaimed. Rebekah laughed at me.

 _ **"Only the best for my only sister. Besides, a cheap wedding gown doesn't suit a Mikaelson like you darling. This dress is perfect!"**_ Rebekah replied. I sighed. There is nothing I can do since she is the one who prepare everything for my wedding. I just tell her the colors I prefer and the guest on the wedding. Hayley did warned me about her being the total wedding planner. I guess she also overdo Hayley's wedding. Rebekah and Cami assisted me in putting on the gown. Its perfect as Rebekah said. I look myself in the mirror and saw a princess. I can't help but smile. Then there is a knock on the door. Cami opened it to reveal Elijah, Niklaus and Kol. They are shocked when they saw me. Each of them gave me a hug.

 _ **"What have you done to my sister?"**_ Kol teased. I just laughed at him.

 _ **"I will take that as a compliment for the work I have done to our dearly sister."**_ Rebekah proudly replied. Elijah walk towards me and hold my hands.

 _ **"Never have I ever see this moment. Seeing one of my siblings truly happy and contented. I'm simply happy for you, Freya. You have done everything for us and this is the least we can do for your happiness."**_ Elijah sincerely said. I smiled at him. Kol then pushed Elijah and hold my hand as well.

 _ **"I must say you still have at least half an hour before that imbecile marries you. You can still back out, sister."**_ Kol teased

 _ **"Kol! Stop with your stupid words!"**_ Rebekah yelled. Everyone in the room laughed.

 _ **"Even if I try to run away, that imbecile would follow me anyway."**_ I said. Kol snicked. Now, its NIklaus turn to hold my hand.

 _ **"Just remember this, Freya. If he ever try to lay one finger on your head or make you cry, I will rip his head off his body and hang it on the pole."**_ Niklaus threaten. I guess that's his way of telling me that he cares for me. He is not really an emotion kind of sibling I have.

 _ **"Don't worry, brother. I'm pretty sure he won't."**_ I said smiling at him.

 _ **"Of course! He is much a lovesick puppy to you. He can't even bare not to look at you. What a stupid fool."**_ Kol said. I just laughed at him. They assisted me in getting out of the room and inside the car. Its kinda hard with to fit with the enormous gown I'm wearing. Few minutes, we arrived in the forest. Yes, we are getting married in the middle of the forest. I can already see the people waiting for my arrival and of course my handsome soon to be husband is impatiently waiting along side him is Marcel. Rebekah did a great job designing the place. And now, the wedding is starting. Then it is my time to walk down the aisle. Elijah and Niklaus are on my both sides as I walk with them in the aisle. Everyone stand up and look at me astonished. Far beyond the end of the aisle, the man I love looking at me like I'm a goddess sent from above. As we are now face to face, Niklaus and Elijah placed my hand on him. I can still hear Nik threatening him. He lean into my ear.

 _ **"You are beautiful my bride."**_ He whispered.

 _ **"You don't look bad yourself, Lucien."**_ I teased. Yes again, I'm getting married to the one and only Lucien Castle. The former sire of Niklaus and womanizer of all time is going to be my husband. I didn't expect myself falling in love with him but some things are not going as planned. Now, we are to say our wedding vows on each other. Lucien started first. He grabbed something on his pocket,a piece of paper, as he read it aloud.

 _ **"Unexpected. That is what kind of love we have. Too unexpected that even I can't quite understand how such a beautiful creature as you can love a beast such as myself. I've been through a lot for the past thousand years of my existence yet love was never on the list of my priorities. I guess you changed it when you suddenly came into my life. You changed everything how I believe and see things. You changed the whole me without you knowing it. The moment you said yes to being mine, I'm beyond ecstatic. I faced your brothers wrath and did everything they asked for. Being with you in eternity is much more worth it. You are worth it. You are every reason, every hope, and every dream I've ever had, and no matter what happens to us in the future, everyday we are together is the greatest day of my life. I will always be yours, Freya Mikaelson and soon to to be Castle."**_ Lucien sincerely said as he stopped reading. I'm already in tears when he looked at me. He wiped my tears and smiled at me. Its my turn now.

 _ **"Loving you is the best and at the same time worse feeling I ever felt. Maybe because loving someone like you is unpredictable and full of challenges but somehow you make me feel like I'm the most beautiful woman you ever laid you eyes on. I guess its just the way it is. We have an eternity to figure out which is which. Everyone in this room might think that I'm having the biggest mistake of my life for marrying you. Guess what? They are absolutely wrong for thinking or even feeling that. They don't know you like I do. They don't know what we shared and most importantly they don't know how I'm irrevocably, insanely and passionately in love with you. I didn't regret fighting for the love have. I didn't regret showing my siblings what I would do for you, for us. You are beyond what I asked for, Lucien. I will love you until my last breathe, Lucien Castle."**_ I said as I wipe the tears on my cheeks. Everyone are already crying even my siblings. I looked at Lucien and saw him crying as well. He hugged me tightly and whispered.

 _ **"You are not going to take that god damn last breathe of yours, love. I will make sure you are breathing for eternity. You would love me for eternity."**_ Lucien said still crying. I hugged him tightly as well. He wants me to live for eternity and the only thing to make that happen is to be a vampire like him. I guess I have to let go of hold to nature and be with the one I love. Then we pull apart and gave each other the rings.

 _ **"Now I pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."**_ the priest said. Lucien immediately pulled me against him and remove the veil. He kissed me passionately in front of every one we know. I put my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. I can hear cheers and whistles from the crowd. We pulled apart and smiled at the crowd. Right now, we are headed to the reception. Lucien is still holding my hand inside the car. I looked at him.

 _ **"What's the matter?"**_ I curiously asked. He looked at me sadly.

 _ **"Don't ever say that again, Freya. You know how I hate talking about deaths. We talked about this and you said you would consider being a vampire."**_ Lucien explained. Just before I could reply we are already in the reception. Once again, Rebekah did her job really good. The reception is beyond beautiful. And just like any married couple we are now in the middle of the dance floor dancing to the song that Rebekah also prepared. (A/N: play Heart Like Yours by Willamette Stone.)

 _ **"Why does Rebekah have to choose that song?"**_ Lucien irritably said. I laughed at his comment.

 _ **"Oh come on, love. I love the song and to answer you for our discussion a while ago. I will be a vampire when the time is right. I would love to hang on being a witch for a moment."**_ I explained. Lucien peck my lips and put his forehead on mine.

 _ **"Good. Because I will die without you, Mrs Castle."**_ Lucien said.

 _ **"Likewise, Mr. Castle. I love you."**_ I sincerely said looking straight into his eyes.

 _ **"I love you too."**_ He replied as he lean in to kiss my lips.


	10. Dream

A/N: The season finale of the Originals is very emotional indeed. I'm still happy that none of them died but in a deep sleep. Back to the story, I will be using some of the dialogue in the finale and it would be spoilers for some who haven't watched it. Credits to the awesome writers of the show and for the picture above. :)

 _I was thinking about you, thinkin' about me, thinkin' about us. What we gonna be. I open my eyes and it was only just a dream._

Freya's POV

Darkness. I saw my entire surroundings filled with darkness. It could only mean one thing, the spell worked. Few minutes passed, the surroundings started to change and a beautiful home with a beautiful garden can be seen. I saw Elijah, Kol and Rebekah standing in the garden. I walk towards them.

 _"Not exactly what I'm expecting. I guess beggars can't be choosers."_ Kol said smiling. I saw Elijah inspect his arm for any sign of Marcel's bite when he found none he looked at me.

 _"So you like it? It's what I always dreamed of. A home away from the city. Just family."_ I said smiling at them.

 _"So this creation is yours and Niklaus."_ Elijah said

 _"We are linked to his life force by the same spell that Aunt Dahlia used to keep me alive for a thousand years. I realize it was the only us into deep sleep. Buy Hayley enough time to find cure for us all."_ I explained as they walk in front of me.

 _"This is my little addition to the spell. In here we could be together until we wake."_ I added. Elijah looked at Rebekah and walked towards her. I walk towards Kol and hold his hand as we headed to another direction.

 _"I'm impressed sister. You really did a good job this time."_ Kol said gesturing the view. I smiled at him.

 _"I guess you could say you want me a bit more now, brother?"_ I teased. He frowned at me and put his hands in my arms.

 _"Maybe I did for a second despise you because of what you did to Davina. I'm sorry for saying such harsh words, sister. We are practically stuck with each other, always and forever. "_ Kol replied as he smiled at me. He walk away from me and continue to take in the view of the garden. I smiled and walk towards the house. As I come near the house, I saw a manly shadow inside. I quickly run inside the house and saw no one. This is insane. I shake my head and went outside of the backyard. It feels good to be in peace.

 _"I'm impressed, love. You once again save your pathetic family."_ a voice said behind me. I was about to turn around when that person hugged me from behind.

 _"How come you are here, Lucien?"_ I asked. I felt his hot breathe in my neck and he kissed it earning a moan from me. I can sense the smirk on his face.

 _"No idea, love. I just open my eyes and found myself here. I guess you consider me as a family for including me in this illusion of your, love."_

 _"Aren't you supposed to be furious for what I've done to you? It disturbing to see that you have a peaceful face."_ I said removing his hands around my waist and faced him. Our faces are inches apart from one another. He smiled at me and caress my cheeks. I don't know why my body seems to betray me. I feel some connection towards him.

 _"I love how my touch affects you, love. I'm at peace right now. After your stunt, I saw flash of memories and some includes you. I was so focused with my vengeance that I didn't notice that the peace I'm looking for is right in front of me."_ Lucien explained. I gave him a confused look.

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"You are the peace that I'm talking about, Freya. I realized it when it was already too late. We can't deny the spark between us, love. If I didn't do what I did, you would be mine."_ Lucien said. I smiled at him. It is true. We have that spark but he did the unthinkable and betray us. Maybe I used my hatred towards him to cover the love I have for this fool.

 _"You won't be able to take back what's been done, Lucien. All we have is this dream. I don't know why you are here but honestly I don't care. I guess this would be the only chance we could have to know more about each other. Although my siblings are here which would make it a bit complicated for you."_ I said

 _"I don't care about your bloody siblings, Freya. All I care about is you. I hate the fact that this would be gone soon and you will wake up but I might as well take this opportunity to do this."_ Lucien then kissed me on my lips. I was shocked at first but I close my eyes and respond to him. I put my arms around his neck as I felt his hand on my waist pulling me closer to his body. We put all our repressed feelings for one another in that intense kiss. Our tongues fought one another for dominance in which he won. I moan in between the kiss which made Lucien pull me closer to his body. I pulled away and he put our foreheads together. We are both panting after that long intense kiss we just did.

 _"I fucked up big time but that was the best memory I would forever keep."_ Lucien said smiling at me. I hugged him tightly and whispered to his ear.

 _"I love you. This dream is all we have but let's enjoy each other's company for the time being because when the time comes and I open my eyes. You won't be there."_ I sadly said

 _"I waited for those words for someone who didn't deserve my love. Hearing those words from you literally made me happy even if it just for temporary. I love you more than you could ever imagine. I realized it all when I was in pure darkness. You are my light, love. Even if this dream end, just remember that you would always be my light to the darkness I'm in. Never for a second I imagine to fall for someone as wicked as you, Freya Mikaelson."_ Lucien said. We stayed like that for a few minutes until we decided to break apart. I smiled at him and intertwine my hand with his as we head towards the garden where my siblings at.


	11. Kidnapped

Freya's POV

Being pregnant is such a struggle. You can't do this and that. You can't eat this and that. You can't drink this and that. Especially when the father of the child is an overprotective and possessive bastard called Lucien Castle. I honestly don't know why I even fall in love with that man but here I am pregnant with his child, a another miracle baby of the Mikaelson family. I dress myself up and walk downstairs. As I near the exit of the compound, I was grab by the arm.

 _"Where do you think you are going, love?"_ Lucien asked. I rolled my eyes at him and remove his grip at my arm.

 _"None of your business, Lucien. I don't like the idea of being caged. Just because I'm pregnant that I can't do what I please."_ I complained.

 _"That's the thing, love. You are carrying my child,Freya. Tristan and Aurora are still at large and I don't want you anywhere near them."_ Lucien said. I look at him in disbelief.

 _"This child is not yours alone, Lucien. He is our child! You should remember that!"_ I scolded and flip my wrist to break his neck using my magic. He lay unconscious on the floor as I smile in triumph. I immediately went to my favorite coffee shop here in New Orleans and ordered Red Velvet cake and orange juice. I have been craving for this for a week now. Of course, Lucien doesn't know about it because I like it to get it for myself.

 _"Well, well, well, if it isn't the long lost older sister of Niklaus. All alone?"_ a voice said behind me. I quickly stand up and looked at Aurora with disgust.

 _"I can handle myself, thank you very much."_ I bravely said. Aurora laughed then I felt a presence behind me and everything went black.

Lucien's POV

I wake up groaning. Freya broke my neck and left! Damn it! I need to find her. I quickly stand up and walk towards the exit when I heard Nik's voice.

 _"Where the hell is my sister, Lucien?!"_ Nik yelled marching towards me and grip my neck. This is what I hate about this family, their temper.

 _"Niklaus! Let Lucien go!"_ Elijah ordered. He let go of me but he keeps on looking at me sternly.

 _"Freya broke my neck and went outside."_ I simply said. Nik was about to yell at me when his phone keeps beeping. He answered it and looking at me with anger in his eyes.

 _"What is it, Niklaus?"_ Elijah asked. Nik throw me across the room. He was about to attack again when Elijah stopped him.

 _"Aurora has Freya. If anything happens to Freya or the child inside her. I will kill you even if you are the father of it."_ Nik threaten walking out of the compound. We followed him. I will kill Aurora if anything happens to Freya and my child.

Freya's POV

I open my eyes to see an unknown place. Probably a cabin. The last thing I remember is meeting Aurora in the cafe. I slowly sit up and feel the weakness of my body. Aurora standing there with a smirk in her wicked face.

 _"What have you done to me?"_ I weakly asked.

 _"I sedated you. Weaken your body. You see, darling. I realized that there is something going on in your family and I want to know what is it. Since you are the one involved might as well ask you myself."_ Aurora said smiling at me. What a psychotic bitch she is. She sedated me. My baby will be affected. Then I felt the pain in my stomach.

 _"Ahhhh! You...psychotic bitch!"_ I yelled holding on my stomach. Aurora gave me a confused look then she went silent then laughed hysterically.

 _"Oh my god! You are carrying a child! My my my another miraculous bundle of joy for your family. Who might be the father of your precious child, my dear?"_ Aurora asked

 _"That would be me."_ a voice said and attacked Aurora. She was thrown outside the cabin. I felt someone hold me. I looked and saw Lucien biting on his wrist.

 _"Hurry. Drink, love."_ He handed me his wrist and I immediately drink from him and I can no longer feel the pain.

 _"Is there still a heartbeat?"_ I asked Lucien. He listen carefully and smiled.

 _"Strong just like his father."_ Lucien remarked. I sighed. Lucien assisted me in standing up then he carried me bridal style as we vamp speed back to the compound. He gently placed me on the bed and hold my hand.

 _"I'm sorry. I almost lost the baby today. I just wanted to go outside like I used to. I've been in the compound for weeks. I'm sorry if I broke your neck."_ I sincerely said looking Lucien in his eyes.

 _"Its fine, love. You know that I would always protect you and our child no matter what. Just please listen to me okay?"_

 _"Never have I ever would imagine saying this but Lucien is right. Might as well listen to the father of your child, sister. Take care of my little niece or nephew."_ Kol cut in. I roll my eyes at him and he just smiled and walk away. Then Elijah and Niklaus came inside the room.

 _"Are you alright, Freya?"_ Elijah asked.

 _"Yes, thank you."_ I smiled at him.

 _"If I have to tie you up in your bed so you could not do anything reckless again, I would do it. Just take care of yourself sister and your little monster."_ With that they left. I'm lucky to have such a caring family and boyfriend. I touch my stomach and smiled.


	12. Critical

Freya's POV

I hurriedly descend the stairs and as I near the door of the compound, I felt someone grabbed me by my arm. I stumble upon a hard chest. Looking up, I saw Lucien's face.

 _"You seem a bit excited to go outside,love."_ Lucien whispered in my ears. His hot minty breathe tickles my insides. I put my arms around his neck and sincerely look at him.

 _"I have an errand to run, darling. So please remove your tight hold on my waist so I can go now."_ I seductively replied. This is what happens every time I plan to go outside of the compound. Lucien would always try to stop me but as always, he fails.

 _"No can do,love. Batting your precious eyelashes at me won't work anymore, Freya."_

 _"Then maybe this can, darling."_ With that I kiss his lips passionately earning a groan from him. We are practically making out in the middle of the compound and if any of my siblings sees this. Let's just say Lucien is in big mess. We are so caught up to our make out session that we didn't notice a presence behind us.

 _"Do I really have to see you two make out every time I ask you to go out?"_ Cami said crossing his arm over his chest. I smiled and pulled away from Lucien turning my attention to Cami.

 _"See this? I'm currently in a very tight situation right now."_ Pointing at Lucien's tight grip on my waist. Cami smiled and walk towards us. She simply love us. She finds it adorable when we are cuddling with each other but its very much quite the opposite for my overprotective siblings.

 _"Lucien, just one day. Can I please have Freya come with me? Nothing will happen."_ Cami pleadingly said to Lucien. He remove his grip and intertwine his hand to mine.

 _"It better be, Cami. I would not hesistate to torture you when Freya comes home with a single scratch on her beautiful face."_ Lucien threatens. I roll my eyes. His overprotective tendencies is annoying but at the same time cute.

 _"No need to threaten my love, Lucien. They are just going to shop."_ Nik cut in as he walk towards Cami and kissed her lips.

 _"That's also what you said the last time they went out as well, Nik. They are nearly killed by a vampire from your sireline."_ Lucien said. My brother is just resisting himself from hanging Lucien from inside out. I turn to him and caress his cheeks.

 _"I'll be fine, Lucien. We have to go before we lose beautiful clothes there. And as for you brother, I'd like to have my boyfriend in one piece when I return."_ I said grabbing Cami's hand as we walk out of the compound. Cami just laughed as we enter her car.

 _"You really have Lucien under your palms, Freya."_ Cami said looking at me for a bit then look again in the highways. I laughed.

 _"Oh please, your charms are far more alluring when it comes to my brother."_ Cami just laughed. Then all of a sudden a car hit us causing our to flip and everything went dark. 

Lucien's POV

My palms are already sweating as I pace back amd forth in the living room of the Mikaelson compound. Freya and Cami have gone shopping far too long now.

 _"Would you bloody stop pacing back and forth? You are making me dizzy."_ Rebekah complained. Everyone is here waiting for their return which should be hours ago.

 _"I tried calling her phone but it goes straight to voice mail. They should have be here by now."_ I worriedly said. A furious Nik entered the room.

 _"We have to go to the hospital now."_ With that, I immediately vamp speed towards the hospital not caring if they are following me or not. Freya is far more important than them. I walk towards the front desk.

 _"Is Freya Mikaelson admitted here?"_ I asked. The nurse looked at the record and looked at me.

 _"Ah. Yes. Ms. Mikaelson is currently in the operating room."_ My eyes went wide with her response and quickly went to the operating room. I'm waiting outside the operating when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Elijah. He sit beside me.

 _"She will be fine, Lucien. She is stronger than what you think she is."_ Elijah said. I cover my face in frustration.

 _"This is the reason why I don't want her to go outside of your fortress. Nik's enemies are lurking around New Orleans!"_ I shouted standing up. Then the doctor went outside of the operating room.

 _"Are you relatives of Freya Mikaelson?"_ he asked. We nodded.

 _"She is safe for now although she suffered a major head concussion. All we have to do now is wait for her to wake up."_ the doctor said as he walk away from us. I slammed my fist on the wall.

 _"How's Freya?"_ Rebekah worriedly asked. I looked at her and saw Kol and Hayley with her.

 _"She is in a coma for now."_ Elijah said. All of the them gasp in shock. The doctor brought Freya inside a private room as we wait for her to wake up. I'm holding her hands in her bedside. I tried giving her my blood but she won't response to it which frustrate me even more. Then the door open to reveal Niklaus with Cami in a wheelchair. I stand up and put a defensive stance between Freya and them. I bare my fangs directly on Cami. Her fear is evident in his face.

 _"Don't you dare come near her! This is all your fault! If you just listened to me and didn't drag Freya outside. She wouldn't be in that stupid bed fighting for her damn life!"_ I yelled at Cami. She flinched at the sound of my voice. Niklaus is already in front of her looking at me warning. All of the Mikaelson siblings stand up preparing to stand in between us.

 _"She is my sister, Lucien. I care for her as well. Don't blame this on Cami. No one is to blame for this."_ Nik sternly said.

 _"Then who is to blame then? Me? I protected your sister with my life but your precious little Cami just have to drag her out and endangered her life! Now look at her! She can't respond to my blood because she is in a bloody coma!"_ I furious said. Before Niklaus can attack me, Elijah and Kol dragged him outside the room while Hayley push Cami's wheelchair outside as well, living me with Rebekah. She walk towards me and place her hand on my shoulder.

 _"You have to calm down, Lucien. Freya wouldn't like kt if you kill Cami. She is already in guilt for what happened. All we have to do now is wait for Freya."_ Rebekah calmly said walking out of the room as well. The sight of her now is very painful for me. She is so fragile and weak right now. I felt tears coming down my eyes as I hold her hand in my hands.

 _"Please open your eyes, my love. I can't lose you this way. You are my light, my angel. Without you, I'm nothing. I beg of you,love. Open your eyes for me."_ I pleadingly said as I wipe the tears in my eyes. Never have I ever cried for someone. Only for her. Only for my sweet Freya. My angel.

One fucking month! That's how long Freya is in coma. My emotions is always on edge. Freya's siblings are not happy on my behavior but they don't have anything to do about it. Cami is secured by Niklaus far away from the compound, far away from me. I'm literally living in the hospital taking care of my sweet Freya. Her siblings are always visiting and sometimes they accompany me in taking care of Freya. I always whisper in her ear pleading her to wake up but as the days pass by I'm slowly losing hope. 

Freya's POV

I wake up and saw an awesome view of a beach. As I stand up, I observe myself wearing a beautiful white dress. My hair is long just like before and what shock me the most is the ring around my left finger. Then I heard giggling downstairs and I went downstairs. A small body hugged my legs. I look down to see a beautiful blonde haired child smiling at me. I can't help but smile back at her as I crouch down to her level. She is the exact replica of myself.

 _"Is there something on my face, mommy?"_ the little girl asked. Mommy? I looked at her confused.

 _"Are you referring to me?"_ I asked. She laughed at me.

 _"Daddy! Mommy is being funny again!"_ she yelled running towards the kitchen. I followed her and saw Lucien cooking in the kitchen. He carried the little girl and looked at me.

 _"Andy, would you like to give mommy and daddy time to talk?"_ Lucien asked. Andy nodded and kissed his check. She waved at me and went outside.

 _"What's happening, Lucien? Is that child ours?"_ I asked. He hold my hand and look at me lovingly.

 _"Isn't obvious, love? She is exactly a little version you. And I'm excited to make a little version of me."_ Lucien wraps his arms around my waist.

 _"How? I mean you are vampire and you can't procreate. This is all confusing me."_ Lucien sighed

 _"You've been in a coma for a month, love. This is the first time I was able to get in your head. It means that your body is slowly responding."_ He explained

 _"So this is all your creation in my mind?"_ He nodded.

 _"I missed you so much, my love. I've never been myself since that day. I lash out on everybody. So please, love. Wake up."_ He said as tears run down his cheeks. I wipe them away and peck his lips.

 _"I will, for you. Although I love the idea of your little dream how I wish it could be like this."_ I said putting my forehead in his.

 _"We could make it happen, love. If you really wanted it."_ Lucien seductively said. I smack his face and laugh.

 _"Save your flirty remakes when we are already in reality, Lucien."_ I said. He is looking at me intently in the eyes and so did I.

 _"See you, love"_ With that he vanished in my dream. Then darkness once again consume me. 

Lucien's POV

 _"You talked to her?"_ Hayley asked. I looked at her and the toddler sleeping in her arms. She put the sleeping Hope down on the stroller.

 _"I can give her anything that she would wish for except for the one she truly desire the most."_ I said looking at Hope.

 _"She already knows the consequences of being in a relationship with a vampire, Lucien. Maybe you couldn't give her a child but we all know that being with you is enough for her._ " Hayley said.

 _"I sure do hope you're right, Hayley."_ She smiled at me.

 _"'Maybe you should ask her yourself."_ She said walking out with Hope out of the room. I turn around to see Freya smiling at me. I immediately hugged her tight. She laughed.

 _"You really did missed me huh? For the clarity of that mind of yours, Yes I admit I would love to have a child but being with you is more than enough. Besides, you are already a child in disguise."_ she teased. I kissed her lips deepening it as I insert my tongue inside her mouth. She moan in between kisses.

 _"Never have I imagine saying this but I kinda missed seeing the two of you eating each other's faces out."_ Kol remarked. Her siblings are looking at me with intense stare. Cami hugged Freya.

 _"I'm sorry, Freya. I'm so sorry."_ Cami said crying on Freya's shoulder.

 _"Its not your fault. Maybe someone out there just get his temper out of control again for blaming you."_ Freya said looking at me. We talked for a few hours until we decided to discharge her out of the hospital. I gave her blood to heal any other injuries she have. I intertwine my hand with her as we walk out of the hospital. She stopped me then kiss me in my lips and quickly pull away.

 _"What was that for?"_ I asked

 _"For everything."_ she replied as we headed back to the compound.


	13. Fight

Third Person's POV

After the battle with Marcel, Lucien carried an unconscious Freya back to his penthouse. He is beyond furious to the events that happened especially when it concerns his Freya. Apparently he can't control the mind of the Mikaelson witch to not do the dangerous spell that would probably cause her life. He was a bit occupied when he heard her chanting and in that moment he knows he is too late to stop her. In the end, they won the battle but with some causality and that includes Freya. He immediately grabbed her and take her back to the penthouse. Now, he lay her gently on the bed and observe her heartbeat which starts to pump normal again. He sighed heavily and changed his clothing. An hour passed, he heard the shower turning on and he already knows that she is awake. He grab himself a glass of bourbon as he wait for her to come out. Few minutes passed, Freya is now standing in front of him looking weak and exhausted from the event. That triggered him to scold her. 

_"What the hell were thinking? You almost died out there! You could have at least told me that you would pursue with that suicidal plan of yours in the first place!"_ Lucien scolded Freya. Freya didn't even blink when Lucien yell at her. She was shocked to see him like that. Freya immediately walk in front of Lucien and caress his cheeks. She knows it the only way to calm him down.

 _"If I tell you about it, I know you just stop me and I can't let you do that. It may be a stupid plan but its the only thing we need to do for Marcel to be stopped."_ Freya calmly replied. She needs to stay calm but deep inside she frustrated with Lucien as well. Lucien removed her hand on his cheek and back away from her.

 _"Only way? Are you seriously willingly to sacrifice yourself for you family? You have done enough for them Freya!"_ Lucien yelled and that made Freya burst out her own anger towards him.  
 _"Why can't you understand that I have to preserve my family?! They all that I have!"_ Freya yelled at Lucien. Lucien turn around and face Freya.

 _"Then what am I to you then, Freya? Am I even important to you? Or I'm just a mere distraction to ease your feelings whenever there is tension in your family?"_ Lucien said which made Freya froze in her place. She looked at Lucien in disbelief.

 _"Did I made you feel like that? For god's sake Lucien! I fight for my love for you to my family, I moved in with you in which my family also doesn't approve of. I ignore everything my siblings told me about you and inspite of your stupid reputation, I still choose to love you no matter it will cause me in the end. Now, tell me how can you be just a mere distraction to me?! You always think about how you feel but what about me?! Do you even consider my feelings? You know it from the start that I would always look after my family. I guess you really can't have a stable relationship when all you think about is yourself!"_ Freya angrily said as she wipe the tears running down her cheeks. Lucien can see the frustration and anger in Freya's eyes. He never felt so angry at himself for causing Freya this. He loves his little witch and if anybody dares to hurt her then he would sure to make their lives a living hell. Guess he would be sending himself in hell for the pain he caused to his angel. He walk towards Freya and hugged her. Freya keeps on fidgeting under his embrace, trying to free herself from him. He hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

 _"I'm sorry, love. I just don't want to lose you. You are all that I have and if you die because of them I would not hesitate to kill them as well. I would die without you,Freya. Don't ever do that again to me please. You literally scared the shit out of me when you collapsed on the floor. Yes,I'm selfish but right now being selfish when it comes to you is what I'm good at. Please love, I don't want to argue anymore. You are weak and exhausted and you need to rest. I love you Freya even if you are one stubborn witch."_ Lucien sincerely said. He felt Freya stop fidgeting and her arms already hugging him back. He smiled to himself.

 _"Apology accepted. I would not die because I know you would miss me that much. Just remember, they are my family and I would do anything for them. Don't you dare question your worth to me. You are beyond what I even asked for and I'm thankful to have you Lucien. I love you too Lucien even you are the most selfish I ever known."_ Freya sincerely replied. Lucien broke his embrace and put a finger under Freya's chin to kiss her passionately in her soft lips. Freya respond to the kiss and put her arms around Lucien's neck. Freya then jumped on him and locked her legs around his waist. They continue to kiss passionately until they reached their bedroom. Then, They shared an intimate night of love making.


	14. Revive

A/N: Thank you once again LivwellisUltimate for this wonderful idea of a Frucien one-shot.

Freya's POV

Davina told me that she daggered my brother in St. James Infirmary so I decided to come and get him. As I enter, I already saw Kol's desiccated body on the floor. I crouch beside him and looked at him.

 _"You must really love your little witch, don't you? You let her dagger you so she won't be harmed by the ancestors. Honestly, I admire you, brother. Your love for Davina is unlike any other."_ I said. Then a sudden wind blew my hair on my face followed by an earthquake. I stand up and observe the surroundings. What the hell is there an earthquake? Few minutes passed, the earthquake stopped and I turn around to see Kol's body nowhere to be found.

 _"Kol? Kol!"_ I called then I saw the dagger laying on the floor. I was then pinned against the wall by Kol and pierced his fangs into my neck slowly draining me. I tried to fight back but he is too strong for me then everything went black.

Kol's POV

I came back to my senses and look at the lifeless body of my sister. Then I realize I did this to her and it was her that the ancestors want and not Davina. They planned it in the first place. I carried her bridal style and vamp speed back to the compound.

 _"Nik! Elijah!"_ I called still carrying Freya's lifeless body close to me. They immediately went downstairs along with Hayley, Marcel, Davina and Vincent. They looked at me shocked and frozen in their places. I look at them with guilt in my eyes.

 _"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her, brothers. I can't control myself and I drained her. It was never Davina but it was Freya they want. I'm so sorry."_ I said crying as I hold Freya's body close to mine. I gently lay Freya down on the couch and kissed her forehead as I back away from her. Davina went beside me. Then Elijah and Niklaus came towards her, tears are running down Elijah's eyes as he look at Freya. Niklaus' face remains hard. He lost two people today and one of them is killed by me. I can't even looked at my siblings eyes.

Lucien's POV

I felt something is not right. After the earthquake, I felt like my heart just stop beating for a second. This could only mean one thing. Something happened to Freya. I tried calling her phone but it goes straight to her voice mail. The last time we talked is this morning when she told me that she would help her brothers save Cami. Since she won't pick her damn phone, I decided to go to the Mikaelson compound. As I enter the compound, I stood in my position frozen with what I saw. I saw the look on everyone's face when they saw me. I walk slowly towards the couch and crouch beside her. My sweet Freya is now a lifeless corpse.

 _"NO! FREYA!"_ I cried as I hold her lifeless body tightly against mine. Tears are running down my face as I hugged her tightly.

 _"Please love, wake up. Open your eyes for me, Freya. I beg of you. Oh god! Freya! No! This is not happening. "_ I whine loudly as I touch her beautiful face. Her pale skin and close eyes really pain me inside.

 _"Who did this?"_ I sternly asked looking at them. They stayed silent and didn't look at me.

 _"WHO FUCKING DID THIS TO FREYA?! ANSWER ME!"_ I yelled as I slowly stand up and gently lay her back on the couch. Then I saw Kol's bloodied mouth and Freya's neck. It hit me like tons of bricks fall down on my head. I immediately attacked Kol and pinned him against the wall.

 _"WHY? WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU TO DESERVE THIS? YOU ARE HER FUCKING BROTHER!"_ I shouted at him. Elijah and Marcel removed me from Kol and tightly hold my arms to prevent me from attacking him again.

 _"I didn't mean to hurt her, Lucien. She is my sister! The ancestors did this."_ he explained

 _"I don't care! You killed the love of my life! She is the only one that I give a damn care about this bloody family of yours!"_ I shouted back still trying to escape Marcel and Elijah's hold on me.

 _"ENOUGH!"_ Nik roared.

 _"You have to calm down, Lucien. We can bring back Freya. She is a witch and witches can be brought back from the dead here in New Orleans."_ Marcel explained. I looked at him and relaxed. They let go of me.

 _"Do you honestly believe you can bring back a powerful witch like her? Your two little witches don't have that kind of power. Only the reagent of this bloody city have that."_ I said walking towards Freya.

 _"We could simply kidnapped that reagent to do the spell. Although we have to consecrate Freya."_ Hayley said

 _"You can't do that. If the ancestors want her then she will be in danger in the ancestral plane."_ Davina said. Then all of a sudden, Niklaus throw Vincent something.

 _"Use that to bring back the spirit of my sister from the ancestral plane. I expect her to be resurrected today."_ Nik coldly said walking away from the scene.

 _"Are you gonna just stare in that creepy thing? Or you would use it?"_ I sarcastically asked. That night, the whole Mikaelson compound is busy preparing the spell that could brought back my sweet Freya. Of course, they have to consecrate her first. I gently put her body on the table and kissed her forehead.

 _"I will assure you that after this bloody spell work. I would take you as far away from them as possible,love. See you later, my love."_ I whispered lowly on her ear. I nodded at Vincent as he begin to consecrate Freya. Then Davina prepared the spell needed to summon her spirit to protect her from the ancestors.

 _"You better make sure this would work or I would rip you to shreds considering the fact that your boyfriend killed her which makes more furious."_ I warned Davina crossing my arms over my chest as I lean on the door frame. Then Davina hold Elijah's hand to channel him the power to do the spell. I watch closely as they started the spell.

Freya's POV

I wake up in the dark cemetery. As I stand up, I realized that I'm in the ancestral plane. They consecrated me. What the hell are they doing? I slowly observe my surrounding for any signs of the ancestors.

 _"We've been waiting for you, Freya Mikaelson."_ a witch said. I'm guessing she is Kara, the one Davina killed. Then she magically pinned me against the tombstone.

 _"What do you want from me? I never done anything to you and to your stupid descendants."_ She laughed then walk towards me along with some of the ancestors from different times.

 _"We have such plans for you, Freya. You never did anything but your family did an enormous thing against us. What better way than to punish the very witch that protects the Mikaelson family."_ Kara wickedly said. I nervously looked at them. I can't overpower them, they are the source of magic for god's sakes! Whatever my family is planning better make it quick or I would perish here. The ancestors hold me tightly.

 _"There would be nothing left of you. You will pay for your family's sins."_ Kara said holding up a green stone as she starts to chant a spell.

 _"Ahhhh!"_ I scream as I felt the coldness as she try to magically mark me. Then I felt a pull and came face to face with Lucien and my family. They looked happy to see me and Lucien immediately went in front of me.

 _"Whatever it is you did, thank you. The ancestors almost got me there."_ I said. I look at Lucien with tears in my eyes as I raise my hand to touch him but a barrier is in between us. We stare at each other's eyes as our hands raise as if we can touch one another.

 _"Let's give them time alone."_ Elijah said smiling at me. I smiled back and look again at Lucien.

 _"Hey."_ I greeted him

 _"Hi, love. I thought I'd never see you again."_ Lucien said.

 _"What are you planning to do, Lucien?"_ I asked him. He cross his arms over his chest.

 _"I'm going to bring you back, Freya. Whatever it takes for you to live again. I would not have let you help them if they are just gonna kill you."_

 _"Lucien. Kol never intended to kill me. The ancestors have a power in him so he can't control himself. I doubt that he would hurt me. Just try to understand."_ I lovingly said

 _"Too late to say that, love. I already lash out on your brother last night. The last time I saw you, you were breathing and the next thing I know you are already a cold corpse here. I promise you if you are brought back I would take you away from them. I can't let anything happen to you again."_

 _"They are my family, Lucien. They need me the most right now."_ he sighed and looked at my forehead.

 _"What is that in your forehead,love? What did the ancestors did to you?"_ he worriedly ask

 _"Kara, the witch that Davina assassinated was there. They wanted to punish me for the sins of my family. She tried to magically mark me. I felt cold when she tried to."_ I explained.

 _"Did she have a dark green stone, sister?"_ Kol cut in. I nodded. He looked at me with worried eyes.

 _"If they succeed in marking you, your very soul will be shredded into pieces. Its far worst than death itself, sister. I'm sorry for what I did. I never intend to hurt you."_ Kol said. I smiled at him.

 _"No worried, brother. You didn't do this, the ancestors did. Promise me you will work together to bring me back right?"_ I asked Lucien and Kol. They both nodded. Then Kol's phone beep.

 _"Its Vincent. He's ready. We will bring you back, sister. I swear it."_ Kol said walking away.

 _"You won't come with him?"_ I asked Lucien. We are now sitting down in front of each other.

 _"I'd rather be here with you. Besides, I don't want anyone to try anything to sabotage this spell or I will kill them."_ I laughed at him and we talked until Kol came back with Vincent and the new stand up and drag the regent on the table.

 _"Better start you magic juju or you would find yourself hanged on the flag pole."_ Lucien threatens. Van, the new regent started the spell as my family watch him intensely. I looked at Lucien one last time and felt the pull.

Lucien's POV

I saw Freya looked at me then her spirit vanished from the circle. The light of the hand of glory is also gone. I march my way towards the kid regent and grab hold of his neck.

 _"Where is she?!"_ I shouted. Elijah then grab the regent away from me.

 _"Its done. I don't know why she isn't waking up."_ the kid regent said. Then we heard a painful scream. I turn around and saw Kol and Hayley holding Freya as she continue to scream in agony.

 _"What the hell is going on?"_ Niklaus asked. Freya keeps screaming but her eyes are still close. I saw a mark starting to form on her forehead.

 _"No! It can't be! The ancestors are marking her. They are still have a hold on her."_ Kol said.

 _"Do something! Freya! Fight them!"_ I yelled. Then her screams stop and so did the mark on her forehead. Freya then gasp for air and stand up. She then collapsed and I catch her before she can touch the floor.

 _"She's fine. She must have fought her way through so that the ancestors wouldn't succeed in marking her."_ Kol explained.

 _"Thank you"_ I said carrying Freya's unconscious body. He just nodded at me and walk away. I went upstairs and lay Freya on her bed. I gently stroke her hair as I wait for her to wake up. One hour passed, I saw Freya open her eyes.

 _"Hey, love. How are you feeling?"_ I ask.

 _"I'm fine. Just exhausted. I nearly died there. Good thing, I heard you awful voice."_ she teased. I hugged her tight.

 _"I would ignore that one, love. I'm happy that you are back once again in my arms. I won't ever let you go alone anywhere. If I lose you again, I don't know what would I do."_ she smiled at me

 _"Good thing, you revived me then."_ she said as she kissed me passionately.


	15. Babysitter

**Freya's POV**

Aside from being a bad ass witch of the family, I also happens to have another job. Babysitting my brother's beautiful daughter, Hope. Since Hayley, Elijah and Niklaus is busy dealing with the Strix, I got to watch over Hope for the time being. Here I am, preparing her food as her eyes fixed on me. I smiled at her as I walk towards her high chair.

 _ **"Hey there, baby girl. Here's your food, darling. Auntie Freya will just feed on you okay?"**_ I scoop the baby food and feed it to her. She claps her hands obviously happy with the food I gave her.

 _ **"I see you are good with children, love."**_ a voice said. I look up and saw Lucien leaning on the door frame. He vamp speed towards me and kiss my lips. Lucien and I have been dating for a while now. Of course, Niklaus is furious when he found out about it so Lucien prefers to visit me when he is not around. His hands are on waist as he kiss my neck. I push him away and he smirked.

 _ **"Stop flirting with me. I'm trying to feed Hope."**_ He laughed and I roll my eyes and continue to feed Hope. Lucien is just observing me as I do it.

 _ **"Time to wash up, baby girl. Let's get you clean up and off to dreamland."**_ I said carrying Hope and kissed her chubby cheeks. I climb up the stairs towards Hayley's bedroom and enter the bathroom.

 _ **"By the looks of it, you will be a good mother, love."**_ Lucien said outside the bathroom door.

 _ **"Not gonna happen, Lucien."**_ I replied. It will never happen especially when I'm dating an ancient vampire who can't procreate for that matter. I dress up Hope and carry her towards her room. Lucien tried to follow us but a boundary spell stopped him.

 _ **"Why am I not surprised?"**_ Lucien sarcastically said. He sit on the edge of the bed observing me. I close the door which made him groan. I sit on the rocking chair placing Hope on my body as I started to rock the chair and sing to her.

 _ **"Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird And if that mockingbird won't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring And if that diamond ring turns brass, Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass And if that looking glass gets broke, Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat And if that billy goat won't pull, Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull And if that cart and bull turn over, Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover And if that dog named Rover won't bark Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart And if that horse and cart fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town'"**_ I sing at her. I look at Hope to see her already asleep clingy her little hands on my shirt. I smiled and slowly stand up as I gently put her on the crib.

 _ **"You sound beautiful, love."**_ Lucien commented standing on the other door of Hope's room. I walk out of her room and close the door behind me. Lucien then pinned me against the wall and kissed my neck.

 _ **"Lucien, Hope might wake up."**_ I said. He didn't stop but he continue kissing my neck. I moan when suddenly I heard Hope's cry. Lucien groan and let go off me. I laugh at his reaction.

 _ **"Babysitter duties first. Meet me in my room in 10 minutes."**_ I winked and he smirked as I enter Hope's room again.


	16. Babysitter Part 2

**Freya's POV**

I have been singing, humming and cuddling Hope to sleep but every time I put her down on her crib. She will cry non stop like she clearly doesn't want me to leave her. This has been going on for almost 30 minutes and I bet Lucien is already furious. I went downstairs to prepare Hope's milk when I felt arms wrap around my waist.

 _ **"Love, when is she going to stop crying? I'm getting impatient. I want you to myself already."**_ Lucien seductively whispered in my ear. He slowly open my pants and insert his hand there which made me gasp.

 _ **"Lucien, I'm still not done with Hope."**_ I whispered biting my lips as I felt his hand teasing my clit outside my panties. Then he insert it inside making me moan louder.

 _ **"Oh god, Lucien."**_ I moan as he continue to tease my throbbing clit. I lean my head towards his chest as he continues to pleasure me down below. I grab the end of the bar table to steady myself. Lucien is kissing my neck as I continue to moan feeling the intense pleasure he is giving me.

 _ **"You're so wet for me, love. I can't wait to put myself inside you."**_ he seductively whisper biting my ear. He rub faster as I feel my orgasm about to explode any minute.

 _ **"Let go, my love."**_ With that I release my juices making my panties wet in the process. Lucien fixed my pants and lick his fingers clean in front of me. My knees feel weak. Good thing, Lucien assisted me in sitting on one of the stools. He smirked at me. Then I heard Hope's cries upstairs.

 _ **"Come on, love. Hope is hungry."**_ Lucien said laughing at me. We are holding each other's hands as we enter Hope's bedroom. Of course, Lucien can't enter. I gave Hope her feeding bottle as I watch her slowly closing her eyes.

 _ **"Quite a babysitter you are, Freya. Getting dirty on duty is a bad impression."**_ He teased. I cross my arms over my chest and glare at him.

 _ **"Oh really? Would you want me to tell Niklaus that you distracted his babysitter then? You won't be able to enter this compound without getting your head decapitated from your body, darling. "**_ I teased back. His eyes went wide. I check Hope and saw her sleeping soundly with her bottle already empty. I kissed her forehead and walk out of her room. Lucien immediately grab me by the waist and vamp speed us towards my bedroom. As he close and lock the door, he pinned me against it. We hungrily kissed each other as we take each other's clothes leaving us both naked. He guided me towards the bed without breaking the kiss and lay me down gently.

 _ **"You are so beautiful, my sweet Freya. You are mine and mine alone now."**_ Lucien said. I pull him towards me and kiss him. I switch our positions making me on top of him. I kiss his lips, his neck, his chest until I reach his manhood. I smirked seductively at him and I grab his member and move my hand up and down. I can hear his moans as I continue pleasuring him with my hand. I move my hand faster and Lucien's moans gets louder as I did it.

 _ **"Ohhh love. Okay, that's it!"**_ Lucien said switching our positions and without warning thrust himself inside me making the both of us moan. I put my hands on his bare back as he thrust himself faster and deeper.

 _ **"Ohhhh Lucien, don't stop."**_ I moan. He smirked and put one of nipples in his mouth. So much pleasure is what I'm feeling right now.

 _ **"That's it, love. Moan louder."**_ he said as he continue thrusting inside me. He push my head aside and pierced his fangs in my neck. He put his hand on my mouth so I won't scream as he simultaneously thrust and feed on me. He pull away and lick my neck. I can feel my orgasm coming.

 _ **"I'm close."**_ I moan. He kissed me with so much passion until we both release our juices on each other. He put his forehead in mine as I can still feel his manhood inside of me. We are both panting and tired with the extraordinary lovemaking we did. All of a sudden I heard Niklaus yelling downstairs. He remove himself inside me and fixed ourselves. Lucien open the window and kissed me on my lips before jumping down. I took a quick shower and dress myself before facing my tempestuous brother.

 _ **"Turn down your voice, Niklaus. Hope is sleeping."**_ I complained making my way down the stairs. He look at me.

 _ **"I know he was here a while ago, sister."**_ With that he walk away. I just laugh. Just then I receive a text message from Lucien.

 _I can't wait for the next babysitting duty._

 _-Lucien_


	17. First Meeting

**Freya's POV**

Hope and I are playing with her toys when Elijah enter the room and kisses Hope on the head. 

_**"Tonight's the full moon. I can help you take Hope at the bayou."**_ I offered looking at Elijah. He smiled at me then hold my hand.

 _ **"No, I'll be fine by myself, sister. You deserve a night off."**_ Elijah replied.

 _ **"If you say so. Her things are already packed up on the bed so you can easily grab them and go on your way."**_ Standing up from the floor and walk out of the room. I quickly took a shower and dress up for the night. Elijah is right I deserve a night off. I've been in the compound for who knows how long! As I walk out of the compound, I feel free for the time being. Of course, I would head straight to the best club in town. The music, the people and the drinks made relax from all the drama of my family until Marcel come charging at me.

 _ **"A night off from the drama I assume?"**_ Marcel remarked. I roll my eyes at him.

 _ **"When you have two stubborn brothers and a niece to look after you have no idea what stress I'm in, Marcel."**_ I replied raising my vodka to him. He lean towards my ear and whispered.

 _ **"As much as I want you to enjoy but I need you to leave the club immediately. I bet your brothers wouldn't like the news of you being an appetizer."**_ I look at him in disbelief.

 _ **"Seriously? Do you have to turn the best club as your blood bank?"**_ He laugh at that.

 _ **"Fine. I will leave. So much for having fun."**_ I said walking out of the club. I decided to change venues rather than go home and mopped to boredom. Niklaus is at home and I don't want to hear his constant nagging about Hayley and Cami. Good thing, I found a good bar and decided to have a few drinks there. Few minutes passed, I'm now dancing on top of the bar with vodka in my hand. Although I feel someone is watching over me but I choose to ignore it and have a few drinks more. A phone ringing in my dress pocket startled me. I groan to see who it was.

 _ **"What do you want now? I'm off duty tonight,brother."**_ I irritably answered.

 _ **"Go home Freya. Its already past midnight. Elijah and Hope already returned."**_ Niklaus sternly said. I laughed at him.

 _ **"May I remind you that I'm the older sibling in this damn family. Besides, its nice to know you care but I cam perfectly take care of myself. So bye."**_ I ended the call and I know that Niklaus would probably be fuming of anger right now. I slowly try to get myself down from the top of the bar when I suddenly slip causing me to fall on a harm arms rather than the floor. I look to the man who practically saved my life then I saw a charming and good looking man smirking at me.

 _ **"You should be more careful,love. You could have seriously injured yourself if I wasn't there to catch you."**_ he said still smirking at me. Okay, he is charming and good looking but kinda annoying. I lean my face towards him too close enough to kiss him.

 _ **"Thank you for saving me,my night and shining armor. I'm so grateful for your concern."**_ I sarcastically said wiggling myself out of his hold as I stand up in front of him.

 _ **"You're a feisty one,love. I like that."**_ He said grabbing me by my waist.

 _ **"The feeling is not mutual. So take your hands off me or you would be the one injured."**_ I threaten him. He just laugh at me and tighten his grip on my waist.

 _ **"Oh love, you have no idea what I can do. So I suggest you would stop being stubborn and give me what I want."**_ he said staring me directly in the eyes. I can't help but burst out laughing at his face. He look at me confused.

 _ **"Compulsion won't work on me, mister. I'm a witch, a powerful one to be exact."**_ I explained. The stranger then vamp speed us towards the bathroom and lock it.

 _ **"A witch you say? Well, you interest me even more,love."**_ he said walking towards me as I back away until I'm trapped with the wall behind me and his arms on either side of my head.

 _ **"You could have snapped my neck right there but you didn't. Why is that,love? Are you attracted to me as well?"**_ he seductively said leaning towards my face. I admit he is attractive but I barely know this man and his vampire for god's sake! Oh well, might as well enjoy this night with this stranger than face the wrath of my brother back home. I pull his face towards me as I kiss him harshly on his lips. He responded and grip on my waist to close the distance between us. I moan when he started kissing my neck leaving marks on it.

 _ **"I'd rather continue this on a much comfortable place."**_ I said in which he quickly obliged. Few minutes, we are now in his penthouse making out on his bed.

 _ **"I will ravish you with every way possible,love."**_ He seductively said and attack my lips once again. That night I had sex with a charming and good looking stranger in his penthouse. 

**Lucien's POV**

I woke up feeling good since I got here in New Orleans and I know that witch is the one behind this feeling. She left an hour ago of course I pretend that I'm sleeping while she walk out of the room tiptoeing. I got this feeling that this is not the last time we would encounter each other.


End file.
